This invention relates to a process for manufacturing light guide articles.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a process for manufacturing light guide articles consisting of glassy polymers in which the refractive index is caused to gradually vary.
The term "glassy polymers", whenever used in the present specification and in the appended claims, means the amorphous polymers, whose glass transition temperature is higher than the room temperature, such as e.g. the polymers and copolymers belonging to the series of polymethacrylates and of polyacrylates, polystyrene, vinyl polyacetate, polycarbonate, etc.
The term "light guide articles", whenever used in the present specification and in the appended claims, means optical components such as e.g. lenses, radiation concentrators, optical fibers, etc.